Asmodeus
by Ten-Faced
Summary: He'd never let her belong to anyone else. Ever. – Red/Leaf, Green/Leaf.


_Disclaimer: Nothing._

* * *

It's odd how such a beautiful girl has none around her. No male seems to be in her presence, hear her ringing voice or see her sly green eyes or touch her soft, smooth, milky skin.

None but that silent, mute boy, who scares all but her with those inquisitive red eyes piercing through everything.

* * *

Once, she had many admirers. The young boy when she was five, who blushed crimson when she laughed at what attempts of humour he tried.

_He was found dead, neck broken after tumbling down the steps at kindergarten._

A six year old boy hugging a girl of the same age was cute.

_A six year old found dead was not._

Then one at age seven, who offered many gifts, boasting of his family's large fortunes.

_The poor thing, slipped into the sea at night and no one noticed until it was too late._

Age eight, a classmate gave her chocolates for Valentines. She squealed at the delectable treats and hugged him.

_Stung by a Nidoran. Poison was just too strong._

Ninth year, and one pulled her hair and ran. Later, the teacher comforted the tearing Leaf – and Red, who lurked around by default – that boys did that to those they liked.

_Fell on a sharp piece of wood in the dark. Gruesome, how it impaled his head like that._

The big boy, a year older than her ten. He pushed the red-eyed boy away roughly, and loudly claimed her in front of all.

_Electrocuted by wild Pikachu – he shouldn't have wandered off into the forest like that without Pokémon._

* * *

Rumours about her spread, and at age eleven, she's called the Black Widow.

* * *

_But even if everyone hates her, he'll still be at her side, a guardian angel._

* * *

After the journey, she comes right back to their tiny town, content to settle down and lead a scheduled life.

Despite protests on his clearly gifted future practically shining like the sun with potential (but Red! You could be Champion! A _Champion_!) he does, too.

Two friends stay close to each other, happy in that closed off world.

* * *

_"Oh, Leaf, Red, just the two I wanted to see!"_

_"Hi, Professor!"_

_"…"_

_"Meet my grandson, Green!"_

_"Hello, Green, I'm Leaf, and that's my friend Red! He doesn't speak much, though."_

_"Nice to meet you," he smirks and takes her extended hand, kissing it on the back with charming eyes stealing looks._

* * *

The first time she gets attention from a boy, and it isn't him.

While she flushes with pleasure, he reddens from anger.

No one can be with her. No one but him.

* * *

He grins back with confidence in his eyes. "So you were the one. I figured, the way you were glaring at me when I flirted with her like that."

He doesn't say anything.

Green just talks. "So you came here, ready to make me number seven, yes?"

Red is mute. He says nothing, therefore he _is_ nothing.

Nothing is nothing. It won't be noticed.

"I'm not giving her up," there's seriousness in his eyes. Finally. The cocky attitude was tiring, although it would have given him an excuse to punch him.

Red speaks for the first time in years. "Neither am I."

His voice is hoarse and cracking from disuse. The surprise on Green's face (who has been told that Red was mute) gives him an extra second.

He leaps at him.

* * *

Duck – dodge that fist, jump at him, try to not hit the ground, kick, punch, smash, struggle –

Pain. Brilliant agony that flares at his side. He staggers back while the other stands, in considerably worse shape.

"Help!" The bastard is calling for help. "He's trying to kill me! Help!"

Any other big city would ignore this. Pallet Town does not, and the tenants are more than willing to help catch a murderer.

It might be the one that killed their children.

* * *

"He tried to kill me!"

"Is this true, Red?"

He doesn't deny it. Already, people are putting together the facts that had stood there, how they always happened near him and Leaf.

On top of that, he wasn't a normal child. Even if he wasn't, he'd be the perfect scapegoat.

Red eyes shut away from the world as he's restricted.

He doesn't catch the horrified green eyes staring at him imploringly, begging for him to lie.

* * *

He's in jail.

She cries, and the other man comforts her. Eventually, she falls in love, and they're together.

He's banished from their happy minds.

* * *

Sources used: Wikipedia entry for Asmodeus.


End file.
